The Triangle
Chapter 1: Briella's POV April 1st, 2005 My name is Briella Olsen. Today me and my family Are about to go on a cruise too Hawaii for my b-day. I live in Iowa so Ive never seen the Ocean or any kind of open water. Ive heard so many storys about drowning or falling off the cruise ship, and Ive heard a lot about shark attacks. In fact my best friend, Kayla, used to live in Hawii. and she got bitten by a shark and lost her arm. "Briella, we got leave in five minutes. Make sure you have everything." My mom shouts upstairs to me. "Yes, mam." I said exasperated. Its always the same thing. In 2 seconds my moms goin to come upstairs to see if ive got everything. I hear her footsteps coming upstairs. "Do you have everything?" She asks me skeptically. "Yes Mom." I say with a grin. Do i know my mom or what. She walks to my suit case and makes sure i have everything. "I guess were ready to go." she says happily. We walk downstairs where my older brother, and my dad are waiting. "Are we ready?" I ask everyone. "Ya I think so." My mom and dad say at the same time. We walk out the door and get in the car. We drive to the airport. We get in the plane, and i fall asleep almost instantly. "Briella." I wake up as my brother presses me up against the window. "Look Its california. Soon we'll be on the cruise ship." As i push my brother away from me, I sit up and look out the window. "Woah..." I say in awe. " Its beautiful. Mom look out ur window." i say to my mom, whos sitting with my dad in the aisle across from me and my brother. "Its beautiful isnt it." My Mom says. "Happy early, early birthday Briella." My Dad says. "Thanks dad. I love all you guys." I said happily. "We love you to Briella." My family says to me. I hear a thud, and then feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and the most gorgeus guy is standing in front of me. Something tells me this is gonna be a promising trip. Chapter 2: Tye's POV April 1st, 2005 I cant beleive im on another plane to go on another cruise. Its my b-day and i dont even wanna go on this stupid cruise. Were only going cause my older sister wanted to see her boyfriend in Hawaii. Its always about my sister Sarah, its never about me. My parents forget my birthday every year. They only remebered this year because I had the smart idea of asking what we were doing for my birthday, and they looked at sarah and she said we are going on a cruise and that was that. "Thanks dad. I love you guys." I hear a girl in front of me say. "We love you to Briella." Said the people sitting across from her. Im guessing those are her parents, and Im guessing her brother is sitting next to her. I wish my family was like that. I heard a thud, and looked at the ground. Right at my feet is a Ipod touch. I pick it up, and relize that its the girl in front of mes ipod. "Um excuse me." I say politely as i tap on her shoulder. "Yes." She says, looking up at me confused. I hold out my hand and give her the ipod. "I think this is yours." I say she looks at it and takes it from me. "Thank you!" She says in a happy tone. "It must have fallen out of my pocket. I wouldnt want to lose that. Its a earlie b-day present from my parents." "Oh really whens your birthday?" I ask. "April 20th." She says suspiciously. "My birthday on April 20th." I say completly shocked. "How old are you turning?" "Im turning 14." She says in awe. "What about you?" "Im turning 15" i say excitedly."Where are you going?" "Im going on a cruise to Hawaii." She said looking at me. "So am I. Which ship?" I ask. "The Victory." She say. I cant beleive my luck. Im going on the same cruise with a girl who shares the same birthday with me. "Me to." I say simply. "What part of Hawaii are you going to?" I ask her. The more i think about shes really pretty. "Im going to Honolulu." She says with a curious look on her face. "I cant beleive this i am to." I say amazed. "Um excuse me kid, your gonna need to stop flirting and sit down in your chair." Says the attenendent. "Were about to land." The girl looks at me, holds out her hand, and says "Im Briella its nice to me you." "Im Tye. I guess ill see you around." I say to Briella dissapointed that I have to sit down. "Wait Tye." She says alarmed. "Find me on the boat." "Ok, I will. And technically its a ship." I tease. She giggles and i sit down. This cruise might not be bad after all. Chapter 3: Briella's POV After Tye sat down, the plane started going down. Once we finely landed, everyone started to get up and get their lugage. I looked around for Tye after we got off the plane, but i couldnt see him anywhere. "Briella, we need to get to the ship before it leaves." My mom calls over to me. "Yes Mam." I say back to her, still looking around for Tye. Before we got out into the street my parents called a taxi. The taxi comes and we get in i my mom gives the driver an address, and then we leave the airport. It took maybe 4 or 5 minutes to get there. I saw the biggest ship ive ever seen in my life. Infact ive never seen a ship in my life. "Ok everybody, are you guys ready to see the ocean?" My mother asks us. I imediatley hop out of the cab, and run to the rail where theres a big drop into the ocean. "Wow...." I say amazed at all the water. We get all our luggage out of the car and go to the ship which i hadnt noticed before. Category:Romance